logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Coca-Cola/Other
1887–1941 Coke 1892.svg Coca-Cola logo 1905.png|1905 advertisement Coca-Cola 1930s logo.png|Another 1905 advertisement Coca-Cola ad sign 1920s.png|From the mid 1920s to the mid 1930s, many Coca-Cola ads featured the logo inside an angled "sign" as seen here. Coca-Cola ad logo 1934.png|During the 1930s, the Coca-Cola logo was usually seen inside a red circle in ads. The circle would end up being used continuously with gradual updates that continued well into the 1960s. 1941–present Coca-Cola (Print).svg|Print version Coca-Cola old logo.png| Coca cola.svg|White on red background version Coca-Cola 1993.svg|In 1950, the wordmark was placed in a red circle once again, but this time a portrait of a Coca-Cola bottle was seen behind the script. This version was used on a Coca-Cola commercial in 1985, and was seen most prominently in advertising from 1993 until 2000. It is still used on some vending machines, road signs, store signs and advertising signs today. 1958–1969 The script was commonly seen in an Arciform shape from 1958 to 1969. The shape was also known as the "Fishtail". coke-fishtail-logo.svg Things Go Better With Coke slogan 1965.png|Logo with the slogan "Things Go Better With Coke" from 1965 1969–1987 Coca-Cola_wave2.svg Coca-Cola 1969.svg In 1969, the script was accompanied by the famous "Dynamic Ribbon" or "White Swirl" for the first time. The two elements were combined to create a new logo called the "Arden Square". In 1971, the "Hilltop" advert was broadcast on television, accompanied by this logo and the now-famous "It's the Real Thing" slogan for the very first time. Starting in 1985, the script was only used on packaging in a very small size, and the below "Coke" logo took pride of place until 1987. Lippincott & Marguiles was the agency behind this design change. *Lippincott 1985–1987 (primary) In the United States, the formula for Coca-Cola was changed for the first time ever, in response to Pepsi gaining more sales at the time. There was a large outcry against this change in formula, and customers began boycotting The Coca-Cola Company. Coca-Cola eventually decided to return the drink to its original formula (albeit with cane sugar replaced by a cheaper alternative). During the "New Coke" period, the logo above would be far more prominent than the traditional 1941 logo when placed on packaging for cans and bottles. This logo is still used in some countries today, albeit in modified forms. NewCokeLogo.jpeg|New Coke can 1987–2000 Coca-Cola_Coke.svg Coca-Cola_Classic.svg Coca-Cola_1987.svg Coca-Cola_logo_1987.svg Coca-Cola Football Club.svg COKE1986LOGO.JPG Coke1988.JPG coke46.jpg In 1987, the company's tradtitional branding returned after the failure of New Coke. However, it now varied from country to country; the US, for example, included "Classic" in small writing underneath the script to distinguish it from the failed New Coke product. This would continue to be used until the early 2000s in conjunction with the bold 1985 Coke logo depending on the country. In creating this brand refresh, Landor Associates created 800 different designs that combined the "Coca-Cola" or "Coke" wordmarks with the "Dynamic Ribbon". In the chosen solution, the curve was integrated with the Spencerian script by having it drawn through the second "O". An additional silver ribbon was added to the curve, and the Spencerian script was redrawn to be slightly straightened up. *Landor Associates 1993–2000 During the 1990s, it was common for the Coca-Cola script to be in a circle (and sometimes still is), and the circle itself to have a green banner above it reading "Always". The two main advertising campaigns emphasized this, their names being the "Polar Bears" and the "Christmas Trucks". During this period, most of the branding from 1986 would be used, with the circular icon normally being for corporate uses such as on vending machines and memorabilia. However, depending on the country, the bottle symbol was used more often on packaging. *Tom Cox Design 1996–2000 In 1996, this version of "Always Coca-Cola" red disc began to be used on cans and bottles, with "always" appearing in English, Italian, Polish, Portuguese and French. 1996–2003 In 1996, a drop shadow was added to the 1987 logo. 1996–2003 This version of the 1987 script without the "Dynamic Ribbon" is still used on bottle caps (except for ones on aluminium bottles) in some countries. 1999–2003 In 1999, Coca-Cola launched its "enjoy" advertising campaign, with the script being placed on a bottle cap of a green-tinted Coke bottle opening. This logo was used on cans and bottles until 2003. Coca-Cola 1999.svg Coca-Cola Red Disc 2000.svg|The red disc was also updated and had some water droplets added cocacola_1990s.svg Enjoy_Coca_Cola_Logo.svg Coca-cola21.jpg| Coca-Cola 2001.svg Coca-Cola 2000.svg Enjoy Coca-Cola Bottle.svg Coca-Cola Bottle Cap.svg Coca-Cola.jpg|In 2001, Coca-Cola launched the Life tastes good campaign, with the white Coca-Cola wordmark inside the red "splash". LTS LOGO.jpg| Life tastes good.svg 2003–2009 In early 2003, the "Dynamic Ribbon" was redesigned, and packaging began to differ widely around the world as a result. This branding change was made as an attempt to bring all of the different countries' Coke branding into line with one design, which included the addition of yellow to the ribbon design. This objective succeeded, although some countries still used elements of Coke's 1987 and 1990s branding. During this period, the two "Coke" logos in use were modernized, and the company launched the "Coca-Cola... Real" campaign. Coca Cola liter bottle label.svg Coke Classic.jpg| Coca-Cola 2003 (Alt).svg Coca-Cola 2003 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal variant Coca-Cola 2003 (Horizontal II).svg|Wider horizontal variant Coca-Cola logo 2003.png| Coca-Cola Real 2003.svg 083KLr.jpg| Coca-Cola Bottle 2003.svg Coke (Bubbles).svg Coca-Cola Football.svg|Logo used for the 2006 FIFA World Cup Coca-Cola Football_logo.svg|Alternate logo used for the 2006 FIFA World Cup Coca Cola sponsor WK 2006 Logo.svg|Bottle variant used for the 2006 FIFA World Cup coca_cola_classic.jpg|Coca-Cola Classic can 2003-2007. Coca-Cola Real.svg Coke Color Splash.svg|''The Coke Side of Life'' logo Coca-Cola Color Splash.svg|''The Coca-Cola Side of Life'' logo lg_csol_splash.jpg|The Coke Side of Life campaign, introduced in 2006. This ad uses the 1987 Coca-Cola logo. liveonthecokesideoflife.gif|Live on The Coke Side of Life. This ad uses the 1987 Coca-Cola logo. 2809722012_f7aaa251c3.jpg 2803770997_34d7b9a86a_b.jpg 814471247420853.jpg| CSOL3.jpg|This ad uses the 1987 Coca-Cola logo. 2003–present This version of the 1941 script without the "Dynamic Ribbon" is used on bottle caps. 2007–2017 A simplified design created with Turner Duckworth was introduced in early 2007. By now, the Coca-Cola logo was surrounded by various elements from three different branding eras, being that of the 1980s, 1990s and the 2000s. The Coca-Cola Company therefore believed a complete overhaul was needed, and it was decided to strip the branding back to basics, with just the script and the simplified "Dynamic Ribbon" design. This logo was introduced on cans and bottles worldwide starting in 2007. In 2009, the United States of America removed the 'Classic' wordmark from beneath the main script logo because it was no longer needed to distiguish it from the former 'New Coke'. *Turner Duckworth Coca-Cola logo 2007.png|A version of the 2007 logo with the word "Classic" Coca-Cola 2007.png| Coca-Cola_Circle.svg|Circle variant td-coke-hero-new.png| FC CokeClassic.jpg| Open Happiness.jpg|In 2009, the Open Happiness campaign and slogan was launched. Coca-Cola (Bottle).svg|Logo with Bottle silhouette Coca-Cola (Bottle II).svg|Inverted variant with 3D Bottle CocaColaCan2.png|Coca-Cola Classic can 2007–2009. CokecolaCansZeroDiet.jpeg|USA Coca-Cola Classic, Diet Coke and Coca-Cola Zero 2007-2009. Coke 12oz.png|Coca-Cola can 2009–2017. red-background-white-logo.jpg|Inverted version, no stripe CokeOlympicLogo.jpg|Coca-Cola is a proud partner of the USA Olympic Committee Ghfghgfhgfhf.png| Coca‑Cola 125 Years.svg|125th Anniversary logo Coca‑Cola 125 Years (Slogan).svg|125th Anniversary logo with Open Happiness slogan. Coca-Cola Red-background-white-logo-cropped.jpg|Cropped version as seen on some cans from 2015 until 2017 2007–2016 Coca-Cola red disc has a cleaner feel, introduced in advertising from 2007 until it was simplified in January 2016. 2016–present In January 2016, Coca-Cola introduced a two-dimensional version of their classic "red disc" logo and their current worldwide slogan, "Taste the Feeling", under the "One Brand" strategy. Coca-Cola 2016 Disc Print.svg|Print version Taste The Feeling.svg TF-LOGO.png| ed7927da-7625-4e9a-b264-2edd3bf4cc77.jpg| 5a LATA ORIGINAL.jpg|The new "One Brand" design was unveiled on April 18, 2016, now the word "Original Taste" was applied on top of the script. As of 2017, this design is currently used on cans and bottles worldwide. In some countries, the word "Classic" was applied instead of "Original Taste". Category:Coca-Cola Category:The Coca-Cola Company Category:Special logos